


Cloud 9

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bookshop owner Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Castiel was prepared for just another ordinary day working in his bookshop when the angry voices interrupted him and the next thing he knew, he was buried under a mountain of books.





	Cloud 9

* * *

Dean chewed his lip as he saw the sign,  _ Cloud 9 _ looked adorable and he was itching to fill up the last of his shelf space in the living room. 

“I wanna go in here, just for a few minutes…” Dean said, stopping just in front of the door. 

It looked cozy and warm inside. “C’mon, then at least you can get out of the cold for a few minutes, yeah?” 

Maggie looked up at the worn down building and made a face, “Why? It probably smells in there. Why can’t we just go into the coffee place a few shops down?” she asked, sighing as Dean was already pulling the door open.

“Look, you wanted warm...it’s warm. Just give me a few minutes and we’ll leave, okay?” Dean asked, moving closer to the thriller section. He’d rounded out the classics collection already and Vonnegut had a whole corner but he was actually looking for something new to read, something that would peak his interest.

He’d barely pulled the first book from the shelf before Maggie started again.

“Ugh, just like I said. It stinks in here. I honestly don’t understand why you’re such a bookworm. Reading is boring and a waste of time,” Maggie groaned. There were a few noises around her and she looked around to find a few people glaring at her. She sneered at them and moved closer to Dean. 

“Hey now, I didn’t complain when you dragged me through six different department stores, I think it’s only fair that I get to have this for just a few minutes,” he said, shaking his head. The girl had been nice enough in the beginning but the longer they were together the more grating she became. 

“Because that was fun Dean. You got to watch me try on all those cute outfits and you got your brother some stuff. There’s nothing for me to do here,” she said and crossed her arms, “Can we please go now? I mean how many books does a person need?”

“You know what? That’s it...I’m done. I don’t know what kind of fun you thought I had watching you try on eighty different outfits but I promise you, it wasn’t. I asked for five minutes, Maggie. FIVE MINUTES, and I couldn’t even read the book jacket without your damn mouth running,” he said, huffing angrily. “We’re over. Call your sister to come get you or I’ll give you money for a cab but for the love of God just get out of here so I can find a damn book!” 

“Ugh! You’re dumping me? Seriously? Over stupid books!” she cried. There was a crash, the sound of a bunch of things falling down all at once but she ignored it. The people who had been glaring at her were all clapping, cheering for her stupid ex-boyfriend. She stomped her foot and stormed out of the bookstore.

When he realized everyone was looking at him, Dean rubbed subconsciously at the back of his neck. “Sorry,” mumbled under his breath. He was a bit embarrassed about the scene they’d put on but more than anything, he found he was relieved. He hadn’t realized just how much energy she was taking from him until she was gone. Dean felt lighter than he had in months. 

Castiel, who had been in the row next to the bickering couple, stared down at the pile of books laying on top of him. He sighed heavily and started to gingerly close them and place them on the cart next to him.

Dean moved further into the store to try to get away from prying eyes, but when he rounded the corner he found someone buried under an avalanche of books. 

“You okay buddy? Here let me-” Dean said, grabbing a few of the larger books so that the guy could get up. 

“This would be the way I go...death by book avalanche,” Castiel said, laughing softly as the guy put several books onto the cart. Castiel was a little taken back by how stunning the man was, he hadn’t gotten a good look at him through the shelves, mostly the girl that had been rather loud.

“What a way to go though, eh?” Dean asked, reaching down to pick up some more of the mess. 

It wasn’t until he stood up, a full stack tucked tightly in his arms that he actually saw the guy.. The wind was knocked out of him and honestly, his knees went a bit weak at the sight of those big blue eyes looking up at him. 

“It would be,” Castiel smiled, gently taking the books out of the other man’s arms, “Castiel by the way. Sorry you just got dumped,” he said and placed the books on the cart. He’d sort them out later.

“I’m Dean, but I don’t think you heard correctly, because I distinctly remember being the one dumping her,” Dean teased, though he knew his ears were burning with embarrassment. Maggie had gotten him so worked up he caused a scene and now the gorgeous guy in front of him probably thought he was the biggest jerk to ever live. 

Castiel flushed, “Oh...yeah. Sorry. I think I was so shocked that someone was being dumped over books I misheard. Then...got buried,” he said laughing a little. He made it obvious that he was checking Dean out and then ducked his face down, “Her loss.”

“Well believe me when I say there were plenty of other reasons too, but this one...it felt right,” Dean grinned, his full smile on display as he remembered the look of rage on her face. 

“I bet. If she had stayed any longer, I don’t think my customers would have been able to stand her voice,” he laughed, shaking his head as he started to sort out the fallen books.

“Well, I’m sorry about that, that you were subjected to her...I should have tied her to the post outside,” Dean teased, “Joking obviously, but...thankfully she’s gone now.” 

“Mmhmm,” Castiel hummed and then turned back to Dean, “So, what were you looking for?” he asked, gesturing to the book still in Dean’s hand.

“Oh yeah, uh, thriller actually. I need some stuff to finish out my bookshelf and I was hoping for something new,” he said, smiling a half smile at the blue eyes when they turned to meet his again. 

“You like King at all?” Castiel asked, reaching for the book and smiled when Dean easily handed it over. It was a good one, he’d read it several times but more mystery than anything. He gestured for Dean to follow and they entered a stack of books where the true horror themed books were.

“I’m not sure I’ve read this one before...if I have it’s been a while,” Dean offered, his eyes scraping over the synopsis. “I uh, was also kinda looking for something with a little romance, any ideas?”

“Horror... _ and _ romance?” Castiel grinned, “Hm, let me think for a moment,” he said and then a title popped out at him almost immediately. He snatched it up and gently placed the used book in Dean’s hands, “Bram Stoker’s Dracula,” he said.

Dean snorted out a laugh, “Excellent choice, but I already have it...and I’m not thinking horror as much as sci-fi or mystery.” 

Castiel scrunched up his face and then laughed, “Alright, alright. Challenge accepted,” he said and rubbed at his chin as he made his way down the rows. He smiled once again and turned on his heel to face Dean, “You ever hear of the Whyborne and Griffin series?”

“No…? What’s it like?” he asked, curiosity piqued . If Castiel,  _ Cas _ already fondly labeled in his mind, thought it was a good idea he would definitely try it. 

“Oh, Oh my friend you are in for a treat,” Castiel said with a huge smile. He turned to grab up the first of the series and plopped it into Dean’s hands, “It’s a wonderful tale of gay romance, supernatural beasties and probably some of the best plot twists I’ve ever read. And it also helps the detective is bisexual and hot!” Castiel smirked. There was a pink tint on Dean’s cheeks and Castiel knew he hit the nail on the head.

“I’ll make you a deal, you can take part one, read the first few pages now and decide to take it home or, you can go with it now and return it if you really don’t like it,” Castiel offered.

“I trust your judgment,” he said, putting something called  _ Widdershins _ in his arm alongside the Stephen King novel. Dean chewed his lip and while part of him hesitated, he didn't want to miss the chance in front of him. 

“I’ll take this one home and read it, and if you’re interested we could maybe talk about it, over coffee?” 

Castiel smiled, “I’d like that. But only until after you’ve read the first one,” he said sternly.

“Agreed. Now, give me a few more and we’ll call it good for today,” Dean teased, pushing through the aisle to follow behind the shopkeeper. His heart was stirring more than it had in months and his cheeks felt sore from smiling but he followed along with a strong sense that something incredible happened there. 

* * *

Castiel nodded his head in thanks as he carried the tray towards where Dean was sitting. He had two mugs of hot coffee and an array of sweets that he put down. When Dean quirked a brow at him, Castiel merely shrugged.

“Can’t discuss a good book on an empty stomach,” he said and sank down in the other armchair. The coffee house was run by a friend of his and was easily addicted to pretty much any and all the deserts baked there. He snatched up one of the coffee cakes and gave Dean a small smile, “So, you read the whole thing?”

“Every word, twice actually...I’m dying to get my hands on the rest of the series,” Dean confessed, sipping at his coffee to hide the wide smile on his lips. “I didn’t do myself any favors, starting it before bed. I was up half the night reading, made it a pain to go to work this morning but thankfully, it was only a half day and I managed.” 

Castiel chuckled, “I’ve done that to myself many times. In fact, I think I fell asleep in one of the chairs at the shop because I stayed up all night,” he said.

Dean grinned, they talked more about the plot points and the storyline, he made guesses at what he thought might happen and Castiel just smiled wryly back at him, refusing to comment. Even the side characters were great, Dean admitted just how much he loved the spitfire Dr. Christine Putnam. She was everything he loved about women in writing when they were done right. Though he also had to admit that it felt a little  _ too _ relatable when Whyborne’s father entered the picture. While he’d never shared this side of himself with his father, the relationship felt eerily similar. 

He sipped the last of his coffee and without realizing it nearly an hour had passed. “Oh I uh-I didn’t mean to take up so much of your time. I’m guessing the shop gets pretty busy this time of day?” 

“It’ll be fine. I have someone watching it for me while I take the day off,” Castiel said, “I’m very happy that you liked the first book so much. I can promise you, it only gets better from here on out, in fact,” he said and reached into his book bag to hand over the next two.

“Oh you are an enabler, that’s what you are.” Dean grinned but he greedily grabbed at the books. When he reached for his wallet Castiel waved him off. He tried to argue but the guy was surprisingly fierce for such a small form “Alright, alright, but next time its dinner and I’m buying, okay?” 

Castiel blushed slightly but nodded, “Yes, that I can agree to,” he said. 

They sat together for nearly another hour talking about not only the next two books but others as well. By the time they stood up to leave, Dean had a list of books he was wanting to get from the shop.

“I would offer to walk back but with how many books you’re planning on buying, might not be a good idea,” Castiel teased.

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave a few stragglers for the busybodies.” Dean hesitated at Castiel’s side not wanting to leave but knowing it was too soon for anything else. 

He smiled softly, “This was fun, Cas. I uh, I look forward to our next date.” 

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip, “So, this was a date?” he asked and then quickly added, “I was hoping it was.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure until you said that, but I’d hoped so too...I really like you, Castiel.” Dean scrubbed a hand at the back of his neck his mind bringing up the painfully awkward breakup he’d had during their first meeting. “I uh, I know it was a little awkward the last time but I wanna get to know you if that’s something you’d be okay with.” 

“Yes, I’d be very okay with it,” Castiel said and laughed, “You deserve an upgrade anyway,” he said with a wink. He wiggled his fingers in goodbye and shook his head as he headed down the street towards his store.

Dean found himself nodding as Castiel walked away, a wide grin on his face. Yeah, he definitely deserved an upgrade and he knew without a shadow of a doubt, he was already doing better than before. 

  
  


* * *

_ Message to Dean:  _ I am going to be late for dinner. 

Dean glanced down at his phone, worried his lip between his teeth. 

He’d shown up a little early, they were supposed to meet at a warmly lit Italian place a few blocks away from Cas’s shop but there had been a weird ache in his belly all day and he was nervous and scared, more so than he’d been on any date before. Normally he was a bit of a dork, yes but cool-headed and charming if he did say so himself. Castiel though...something about him made Dean feel as if his heart was saying yes, over and over again. 

_ Message to Cas: _ Everything okay? 

_ Message to Dean:  _ Yes and no.

_ Message to Dean:  _ Someone broke into my shop and trashed it. I’ve been dealing with the police all day long and they haven’t been helpful…not in the least.

_ Message to Dean:  _ It doesn’t help that the person who broke in was my ex. 

Dean barely got through the second message before he rushed out of the restaurant making his apologies to the staff and leaving a tip on the table even though he’d only ordered water. 

He jogged down the street in a haze and came to stand in front of Castiel’s shop and his jaw dropped. 

The whole storefront was damaged and it was...fuck...it was bad. 

He pushed through knocking against one of the uniformed policemen as he tried to get closer to Cas. 

“Are you okay?” he said, before even looking anywhere else. It was clear to him that Cas probably wouldn’t be okay for a while but Dean needed some kind of reassurance. 

“Dean?” Castiel swallowed hard, trying to mask over how rattled he really was. Texting was easier, he didn’t have to cover the waiver in his voice or just how close he was to breaking down. The policemen already there were...being jerks if he was putting it nicely. 

“I-I’m sorry, you didn’t have to come,” he said softly.

“It’s okay, Sweetheart. I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Dean promised, pulling Cas into his arms. He could tell that the guy was shaken, and there was no way he was leaving until everything was taken care of. 

He held Castiel there for a minute before turning to see a couple of familiar faces. 

“Ah, the Dimwitt Brothers,” Dean sighed, “Pleasure seein’ you boys out here…” 

Alexander Dewitt glared over at the man before him but he held his tongue. He knew his place and while it wasn’t favorable for him to be working under a fa-  _ someone _ like Dean Winchester, he could grin and bear it with the best of them. “Detective Winchester, is this your...partner?” 

Dean smiled, “No my partner is Billie, remember her? Bout yea high, kicked your ass all over the gym last week?” 

He didn’t give Alex time to answer, instead grinning as he pulled Castiel’s hand into his own. “This is my boyfriend, and you’re going to do everything you can to see to it that this issue is taken care of, right boys?” 

Castiel gasped, his eyes going wide at the exchange between the two men. He knew Dean’s job was along the more..official side but they’d never had a conversation about it. Let alone the term boyfriend. It was probably the only thing that made him feel like smiling at that moment. He squeezed at Dean’s hand and forced a smile towards the two men glaring at them.

Brian quickly placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and nodded, “Of course Detective,” he said. He hated Dean just as much but the last time they got into it with Dean, it did not end well for him or his brother.

Castiel watched the officers walk away and shook his head, “We’re going to talk about that later,” he said and then looked around with a heavy sigh, “This is such a fucking mess.”

“C’mon, I’ll help you get it cleaned up. We can board up the open windows until we can get someone here to replace them and I’ll make sure someone besides those idiots are actually looking into it. I’m not letting them screw this up for you,” Dean promised. 

Castiel just quietly nodded and that’s when Dean knew that everything was  _ not _ okay, but he was damn sure going to try to make it that way as quickly as possible. 

When Castiel went back toward the back end of the shop to get the broom for the glass, Dean quickly pulled out his phone. 

_ Family Chat:  _

_ I need as many hands as I can get at 402 Maple St, Benny if you can make it...bring your truck and some plywood. > Dean _

_ Also, if you can bring thick work gloves and coffee, do that too. > Dean _

_ Sam< Sorry man, can’t make it tonight but let me know if you still need anything tomorrow. _

_ Jo< I’m in. Benny, stop here and I’ll get you a discount @hardware store.  _

_ Benny < We’ll be there as quickly as possible brother. _

Castiel grabbed up the broom and sighed heavily for what felt like the thousandth time. He couldn’t believe Bart would do something like this. They had parted on probably the worst of terms but he’d been so charming and sweet in the beginning, to come to Castiel’s life work and destroy it like this was beyond cruel. 

He came out of the storage room and barely looked up at Dean as he started to sweep up the shattered glass on the floor. It was incredibly numbing to see the things he’d cherished every day smashed to bits on the floor. He was trying hard to not think about it too much. Anytime he did, his chest would squeeze painfully and he’d nearly lose it. Only sheer will alone kept him from breaking down several times so far.

Dean started packing away the merchandise near the front of the store. He was careful not to touch anything that sparkled, some of the glass had shattered in onto the shelves, but it was still a slow process to clean up the small displays. Thankfully they weren’t nearly as large as the ones in the back, and a lot of the front area was seating. He’d have to make sure they detailed the unharmed pieces, though it did break his heart to see the sliced upholstery in one of the most gorgeous leather chairs he’d ever laid eyes on. 

Benny pulled up to the bookstore and leaned forwards, “Oh fuck. What the hell happened,” he hissed and looked at Jo who had the same expression on her face. They knew Dean was seeing someone, they hadn’t had the pleasure in meeting them just yet but they knew their brother was happier. Sam had let it slip in the family chat that though they didn’t know the guy’s name just yet, Sam knew he ran the local beloved bookshop. The very one they were parked in front of him. It pissed Benny off that someone would do this to any shop owner but this felt more personal because it was Dean’s boyfriend.

“His ex came around, apparently. Good guy, obviously… “ Dean said, rolling his eyes. “Chief sent the Dewitt boys out here but I’m gonna see if I can get them switched onto something else. I mean it can’t be me, obviously but maybe someone who isn’t a homophobic asshole can take over.” 

“Well looks like we’ve got work to do boys. Move your asses,” Jo teased, twirling her hammer around like a baton as she grinned at her adopted brothers. They might not be blood but they were damn close. 

Benny smiled at Jo, playfully pushing her forward as they followed Dean inside, “Call Vic. He’s back from his honeymoon and would love to catch the prick who did this,” he said, stopping short when he saw a hunched over figure slowly sweeping the same spot over and over again. Benny winced, “Hey, we got this Dean,” he said and nodded towards his brother’s boyfriend.

Dean nodded, more grateful for his family than he’d been in a long time, though he never tried to take them for granted. 

“Hey, Cas?” he asked, when Castiel didn’t respond Dean gently eased closer, “C’mon, Sweetheart. Let me take you home.” 

“Huh?” Castiel blinked a few times. There were two people he’d never met before cleaning up and he almost argued but Dean shushed him. He swallowed down the surge of emotions that Dean...his  _ boyfriend _ was taking care of it for him. 

“Okay,” he said and as he went for the door that lead upstairs, Dean had turned to leave the shop. Castiel huffed out a laugh, “Dean, I live upstairs.”

“Oh….no no no, you can’t stay here… not after this,” Dean whispered, mostly to himself but it was loud enough for Castiel to hear.

“Cas you can barely lock the door and I’m not even sure it would keep anyone out at this point,” he said, shaking his head. “Why don’t you come stay with me. Just-just until we get this figured out, okay?” 

Castiel nodded, “Okay, you’re right,” he said, “Let me grab some things, I’ll be right back.” He hurried up the stairs and quickly packed for a few nights. He wasn’t sure how long it would take to get the repairs done, let alone the funding from insurance. He definitely would have to look into better security too after all this. It made his head pulse and he tried to push the thoughts away for now. They were tomorrow’s problems. For now, he was going to allow his boyfriend to take care of him. 

“Boyfriend,” Castiel muttered and shook his head as he climbed down the stairs. He had a small smile on his face when he met Dean outside by his car, “So, when did you decide we were exclusive?” he teased.

“Since when have we not been exclusive?” Dean grinned. He reached out one hand, silently asking for the bag while using the other to open the door to his baby for Cas to climb inside. 

Castiel stared up at him and shook his head, “Alright then,” he said and pecked at Dean’s cheek before sliding into the car.

Dean quickly sat Castiel’s bag in the back seat and rushed around to the driver’s side. He fired off a couple of quick texts before he started the engine though. He really did love his family. 

_ Sorry about skipping out on you guys >Dean _

_ Friday night dinner is on me this week>Dean _

_ Thanks for being...awesome. >Dean _

Castiel came out of the bathroom in his baggy sweats and huge t-shirt to find Dean sitting on the couch looking comfy. He smiled at his boyfriend and quickly joined him, “Thank you again, I honestly didn’t think about how unsafe my apartment is now,” he said, leaning back against the couch with a groan.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure this out,” Dean said, pulling Cas tight against his chest. He hated seeing the guy so torn up but he understood. Even on the outside, seeing Castiel’s shop that way made something dark and angry curl in his stomach. He pushed it back though, for now he needed to focus on taking care of Cas. “I’m gonna order some food, pizza okay?” 

“Mmhmm, in a minute though,” Castiel said, snuggling up against Dean’s chest. Dean was warm and smelled amazing. It helped his frayed nerves calm down. They stayed like that for a while, up until Castiel’s stomach growled so loud and for so long it pulled a laugh out of Castiel. 

“Can we get some pasta too?” he asked after sitting up and releasing Dean.

“Of course, anything you want sweetheart.” Dean laughed, and shook his head as he called the little mom and pop place around the corner. Gios had some of the best pizza in the whole city. It was better than most places, though he did prefer building the pies himself when he had the time and energy to fool with it. “One of these days I’ll cook for you, but not tonight.” 

Castiel nodded, waiting as patiently as he could for Dean to sit back down before he was snuggling back against his side, “I’ve heard so much about your cooking I’m beginning to think it’s all talk Winchester,” he laughed.

“Oh is that so?” Dean grinned, feeling much lighter now that Castiel had actually smiled again. “Well you just better count on having the best damn breakfast you’ve ever tasted tomorrow morning.” 

“You’ve got a lot to live up to Mister, I hope for your sake, it’s as good as you’re promising,” he said, poking Dean in the side. When his boyfriend jerked Castiel sat up, “Are...are you ticklish?” he gasped and continued to poke him.

“D-don’t, Cas don’t think-CAS!” Dean said, before erupting into laughter as the squirmy lithe asshole began to tickle at his sides. It wasn’t until he was nearly laying down, tears forming at the corner of his eye, that he realized Cas was actually sitting in his lap, or well...on top of him. In that moment it seemed that Castiel noticed too and the air was filled with something much thicker than laughter. 

Castiel hadn’t meant to practically climb onto Dean’s lap but yet, here he was. Straddling his boyfriend’s legs as he hovered over him. His heart seemed to halt in his chest before exploding into a rapid pace. He saw the quick intake of breath, the sudden dilation in Dean’s eyes that set his blood on his fire. 

And they hadn’t even kissed yet.

Castiel leaned down to remedy that fact. He kept it chaste but then Dean’s hand cupped the back of his neck and suddenly it went from zero to hundred in a split second.

Dean whimpered a little when he felt Cas’ hips roll against him and he just wanted... _ wanted _ more than he ever had before. He gripped harder at Castiel’s hips, ready to help him give more friction if he wanted when the doorbell rang and it startled them so much that they sprung apart. 

“God dammit,” Castiel hissed, pressing his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, “Is the pizza really that good?” he asked, biting down on his lip. If Dean said no, Castiel would gladly pay Dean back for the wasted food.

“It is.. C’mon, up you go,” Dean said, mostly because something inside him said they should talk this shit out before jumping into bed. As amazing as it had felt, Cas had been through hell already that day and the last thing either of them needed was the greasy feeling of regret tomorrow. “Get something cold to drink from the fridge and I’ll grab the food.” 

Castiel barely fought the urge to pout and climbed off of Dean, “Alright, alright,” he said and hurried into the kitchen. There was beer and soda. Castiel wanted both of them sober so he grabbed two sodas and followed Dean into the dining room where he set down the pizza and other containers. 

“Dig in, and then we can talk,” Dean said, swallowing hard at the thought. He wasn’t usually good with communication, more times than not it had gotten him in trouble but the last thing he wanted was to let that ruin what could be the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

They ate in relative silence, occasionally one of them would start a conversation or mention a funny story and soon their plates were empty for the second time and there was a cocktail of nervousness in Dean’s warm belly alongside the pepperoni and mozzarella. 

Castiel finished off his soda and smiled at how nervous Dean looked. He stood up and took Dean’s hand, waving at the dishes to do later. This conversation they were about to have was more important. He took them back over to the couch and sat down. Castiel’s feet were tucked in under him as his body was turned to face Dean.

“There’s nothing to be worried about Dean,” he said softly, “And before you overthink this, yeah today was super stressful for me but I’ve been wanting this with you the moment I saw you,” he said, blushing a bit at what he admitted out loud.

“I’m not saying you haven’t...or I haven’t, but Cas this is quick. I know you feel okay at the moment but I don’t know that this is the right time,” he said, shaking his head. “I want you, don’t get me wrong but I also... _ like  _ you and believe it or not that’s a rare thing for me. I’ve never really been hard to get into bed when I found someone attractive but this feels...it feels like  _ more _ .” 

Castiel bit down on his lip and took up Dean’s hand, “I know and I feel the same. We’ll go slow but there is one thing I won’t back down on,” he said giving Dean an impish smile.

“This I’m okay with,” Dean grinned, squeezing gently. “Sit tight, I’m gonna get changed and then I vote we get some sleep. I have to get up early in the morning to make breakfast for some  _ picky ass Prince _ .” 

“Aht, this is not what I was talking about,” Castiel laughed.

“Oh? And what is it you want from me, Castiel?” 

Castiel leaned in and kissed at Dean’s lips softly, “This,” he said and kissed him again before pulling back.

“Mmm, maybe I could be convinced to let you keep that up,” he said, smiling into the kiss as Cas pulled him closer again. He didn’t let it last too long though, he was probably going to have to take a cold shower as it was. 

“Wouldn’t take much,” Castiel teased and got up from the couch to help Dean clean up the kitchen and then his boyfriend went off to change. Castiel was roaming around the family room when he finally came back in, managing to look even hotter than before. Castiel sighed softly and walked over to him, “If I promise to behave can we sleep in the same bed? I don’t want to be alone,” he said mocking some innocence. He was teasing but deep down, he wasn’t. The thought of waking up in a strange dark place sent chills down his spine and the pizza from earlier was threatening to come back up.

“Of course, but keep your hands to yourself mister, I’m a classy dude,” Dean teased. He made sure everything was locked up tightly, turned his alarm on and then led Castiel upstairs to his bedroom. 

There was a smart remark on the tip of his tongue that got obliterated the moment he stepped into Dean’s room. The walls were basically one giant bookshelf and there were only a few that were empty. Castiel’s heart leapt as well as his libido as he looked around. 

“Dean...wow,” he said, touching at all the books with reverence. 

“Not bad, eh?” Dean teased, leaning against the case closest to the door as Cas explored the titles. “My sister made it for me, custom built. I told her I wanted my bed in a library and boy did she deliver.” 

“I’m about to ruin your ‘classy dude’ reputation Dean,” Castiel smirked. He looked Dean up and down and the smirk turned a bit more mischievous. They were both in pajamas that were worn and stretched out but Dean looked sexier now then when he dressed up. Probably had to do with the fact the man was leaning against a bookcase. 

“Oh? You plan on taking advantage of me, Mr?” Dean grinned, biting at his lip a little as he looked over at Cas, ducking his head a bit before letting the plump skin of his lip slip through his teeth. 

“Ungh, yes,” Castiel groaned, closing the distance between them. He pulled Dean into a heated kiss and started walking back towards the bed, “Don’t worry, you can keep your virtue. Our clothes will need to be washed though,” Castiel smirked and then shoved Dean down on the bed.

“I just put this on,” Dean said, chuckling but he didn’t mind. As much as he didn’t want to rush things, being with Cas felt like it was the first thing he’d ever done right. 

“I’m sure you have others you can change into,” Castiel said, climbing up on the bed as well and straddled Dean’s waist, “I mean, unless you really don’t want to,” he said quickly. Castiel realized he was being a bit more aggressive than he usually was but seeing Dean looking so incredible leaning up against the books made him act a bit rash. He felt his cheeks burn a bit and licked his lips nervously.

Dean pretended to think it over for a few minutes before grinning wildly up at his boyfriend. “I’m good...gotta do laundry sometime tomorrow anyway.”

Castiel laughed and shook his head before leaning do to press their mouths together. It didn’t take long for them to be grasping at each other and rolling around on the bed. Castiel was now under Dean, his fingers pulling at his boyfriend’s hair as they gasped and moaned against each other’s lips.

“Ungh, that feels good,” Castiel mewled as Dean rolled his hips forward against him. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, his voice was still light with warmth though his body was filled with a need more powerful than any he’d felt before. “Then you’re gonna love this,” he added, pulling Cas’ legs apart and hitching them around his waist as he pressed their hips together and began to rock forward. It was slow and easy at first but soon Dean was humping his lover like a damn teenager and he watched in awe as Castiel fell apart under him. 

Castiel threw his head back with a groan. He couldn’t hold back anymore and didn’t even try. Later he’d apologize for it but he pulled at Dean’s hair as he came in pajamas, his entire body shuddering as Dean continued to rock against him.

Even though his limbs felt like rubber, he managed to roll them over and sit up, “Damn you and your virtue,” Castiel grinned, winking down at Dean as he started to roll his hips down hard against the rather large tent in Dean’s pants.

Dean groaned at the delicious weight of Cas against him, it was finally the pressure that he’d been aching for since they started. His dick was almost painfully hard, the sound of Castiel’s orgasm made him start to leak in his pants and he knew he was close. Now that his lover was actually trying to get him off he had no hope of holding onto any of his restraint. 

“Mm, c’mon Dean,” Castiel groaned. He slipped a hand up Dean’s shirt and dragged his nails over one of his nipples, grinning wide at the extreme response it had, “Cum for me Dean,” he said and did it again.

The orgasm was ripped out of him in an almost painful shot. It was by far one of the most intense experiences Dean had ever had, sexual or otherwise. He shook through the waves of ecstasy as Cas seemed to ride him through it. 

“Fuuuuck,” he said, as he shivered when the last burst of heat filled his pants and then he winced when he remembered they were both still dressed. Why he’d insisted on it, he had no idea at that moment. Poor decision making at fault, most likely. 

Castiel leaned down and kissed at Dean’s parted lips. It didn’t last long. The mess that was cooling in their clothes got uncomfortable rather quickly and Castiel quickly got off the bed. He followed Dean’s instructions and got them both a fresh pair of pajamas. Castiel took his turn in the bathroom first and then dove for the bed as Dean took his turn. 

“I guess we can be official now,” Castiel teased as Dean climbed into the bed.

“Oh, that’s what it took huh?” Dean shook his head, laughing at the ridiculous man he was sharing his bed with. It made him smile that they could have this, could share in the laughter and warmth without a deadline hanging over his head like there had been with others. Cas felt like...well not that Dean would admit it aloud but, Cas felt like an eternity. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  



End file.
